The Tournament
by Haruno Konimitsu
Summary: Two rival schools, Konoha High School and Konoha Academy for the Gifted, have a tournament to prove which school has the better fighters. Katana, Sakura's twin, wants to join because there haven't been any girls that have succeeded. Full summary inside.
1. And you are?

**Title:** The Tournament

**Summary:** Two rival schools, Konoha High School and Konoha Academy for the Gifted, have a tournament to prove which school has the better fighters. And it seems that Sakura's twin sister, Katana, wants to join because there haven't been any girls that have succeeded in winning the tournament. Will she be the first girl to win the tournament?

**Author:** Chan

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto and I never will. D:

**Pairings:**

They're in the story. Find them. Heheh.

_Thoughts/Stress on words_

**_Inner Sakura (Jinmay), Shukaku, or Rekka speaking

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: "And you are..?"

Since Sakura found out about her sister, Katana, and her friends, Yuki and Kirara, she insisted that they move into her house along with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. What Sakura didn't know was that the house they moved into was just a house that their parents bought to make people think they were normal village people. They also didn't know that their parents were freakin' rich and that they had a mansion that now belonged to the Haruno siblings. Sakura and the girls then moved into the mansion because they needed the space, and, of course, because it's a mansion!

At the school they (including the Sound kunoichi trio) attended, Konoha High, had a rival school, Konoha Academy for the Gifted, and it was the school where all the "smart people" are. The three Sound kunoichi were invited to attend their school, but they turned it down. Katana already didn't like it when she saw the name. She thought all the people over there would be snobbish because they were rich and so-called "smart."

But most of all, she also didn't like it because they had uniforms and because the infamous Uchiha Sasuke attended the damn school. Katana knew her sister liked the boy in elementary, but he broke her heart, along with Ino's and his whole fan club's, by dating the most popular girl at their school, Ozawa Ayame. Surprisingly, until now, she's still Sasuke's girlfriend. Katana just wanted to wring the bastard's neck _really_ badly.

Katana and Kirara were curious about what type of activities happened at Konoha High, so they pulled Ino aside from watching tv and asked her. Ino sighed and started, "Okay, there are different clubs that you can join, like the Art Club or the Sparring Club," she cleared her throat, "Also, we can sign up for this big tournament between Konoha High and Konoha Academy. It's a tournament where once the winner gets through all his/her opponents that he/she would have to fight the champion from the last year. The champion last year was Sasuke, so he's the "almighty champ" you have to defeat once you get through all of your opponents. Sadly, all the girls that have tried haven't succeeded," she sighed again, "I just wish that at least one girl could get into the finals."

Katana smiled, "Oh, you won't be disappointed, Ino."

Ino smiled back and started, "The students that decide they're strong enough for the tournament would sign up and be paired off against another student from either school. So it's just a tournament to prove which school has the better fighters. Every participant would be able to use weapons, jutsus, or even plain Taijutsu, it doesn't matter, just as long as you don't kill your opponent. Is that all?"

Kirara nodded and grinned, "Thank you for the info, Ino. I'll tell Yuki everything once she wakes up."

A month later was the first day of school for everyone, so it was somewhat of a busy morning. Kirara was the morning person of the bunch, so she woke up early to get ready and go downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Katana was now known not be disturbed in the morning by anyone besides Sakura, so everyone except Sakura left her alone in the morning. Yuki, on the other hand, is hyper in any moment of the day, so she could be woken up at anytime. Ino and Hinata woke up second, followed by Tenten, Sakura, and Temari, whom all get up at the same time, then Yuki. They all had their own bathrooms, so there wasn't any rush for getting dressed.

Sakura was dressed and ready to go, but she quickly checked twice in the mirror. She wore a tight black shirt that had a small patched heart sewed on the bottom right corner of her shirt, black capris that scrunch at the bottom and black and red Vans. She also wore light black eyeliner and a snug, black choker with a cherry blossom petal hanging off.

She smiled to herself and went to go wake up Katana. But she only opened the door to see Katana putting on eyeliner and Linkin Park blaring on her stereo. Her sister was wearing a tight black shirt with 'AFI' in sophisticated white lettering on the front and a dark crimson tank top under it. Even with those two layers on, they were too short, so if she would stretch, her midriff would show. She also wore baggy black jeans with rips and zippers in random places and her famous all-black high tops. She wore thick eyeliner, of course, and a half-hearted pendant with a black leather string. Katana finally finished her eyeliner, put it down, and looked at her sister and said, "Haha, I thought I was the only one that liked tight black shirts and eyeliner."

Sakura smiled, "I thought I was the only girl that liked Linkin Park. Heh, I guess we _are_ twin sisters!"

Katana chuckled and answered, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go down for breakfast."

"Okay." Sakura smiled wider and followed her sister downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, it was simply chaotic. Yuki spilled the orange juice all over the floor and Kirara's poor cat Aiko, Ino was yelling at Yuki, Kirara was rinsing off her poor kitty in the sink, Temari was laughing her butt off, Hinata was quietly drinking hot chocolate in the corner, and Tenten was no where to be found. Both Haruno sisters had a "WTF?" face on.

Ten minutes later, the mess was cleaned up and so was Aiko, so everyone but Katana and Kirara got into Ino's car. Both Katana and Kirara had motorcycles so Ino's car wouldn't be packed, and plus they both loved to show off that girls could ride motorcycles too. Katana got onto her black motorcycle, which had three dark red tails going along the side, symbolizing the demon residing in her, Rekka. And her helmet had black with a cute panda face on the back with her name printed on the bottom of the panda in white sophisticated letters like the lettering on her shirt. Katana taught Kirara how to ride a motorcycle because Yuki kept whining that Ino's car was too packed when they went somewhere in Ino's car. Kirara's motorcycle was also black, but it had red cat claw marks going along the sides. Kirara had Aiko stay with Yuki in the car, so she wouldn't be worried about her kitty falling off while she drove. Ino led the way and in fifteen minutes they were already there. She parked a space away from a dark red and brown motorcycle and Katana and Kirara parked in the space next to the motorcycle. Katana was the closest to the motorcycle, so when she took off her helmet, she saw the kanji 'Love' on the side and on the helmet. She held her head for a second and winced at the pain of a memory. She felt her sister's presence next to her and looked at her twin, "Katana, are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is it _him_ again? Well, we can talk while we get our schedule-"

"Guys! I have your schedules!!" Both girls turned around and saw Tenten running towards the group with a bunch of papers in hand. Katana hugged her sister for a brief second, "Saku, I'm fine, don't worry."

"If you say so, Katana…" Tenten handed out the schedules and everyone had the same classes together, so there was no problem. The bell rang soon later so they all headed to their first class, English. The girls took their seats in the back of the class and began talking away with each other, like everyone else. Katana sat next to her sister, of course, so her twin would explain the class to her. "Okay, English is taught by Kakashi-sensei, and he doesn't care what the heck you do in this class, as long as you do not attempt or actually kill a classmate."

"Alright."

"Also, he comes in late, so there's no point in doing work in this class."

"Mhmm." she answered as she stared at something.

"Katana, are you listening to me??"

"Mhmm." Sakura looked in the direction where her sister was staring and saw Gaara.

((Chan: I made it so that Inner Sakura was a demon named Jinmay and that she's Rekka's little sister.))

_Of course._

_**-sigh- Yup, and of course, my sister must miss Shukaku oh so much.**_

_I still can't believe that Rekka likes Shukaku._

_**Neither. can. I.**_

Katana and Gaara were childhood friends, yet the demon inside Gaara, Shukaku, decided to make Gaara suffer more and think he had no friends, so he took his memories of Katana and her siblings away.

Sakura sighed and looked around, bored. She took note that the boys had the same English class. She then remembered that Hinata's cousin, Neji, also went to Konoha Academy and was also part of Sasuke's group. But not to be friends with the Uchiha, but as a spy for the ones left behind at Konoha High.

An hour passed and Kakashi-sensei hadn't arrived. Then the bell rung, signaling it was time for Gym. Everyone had to wait inside the gym for the teacher. This time Katana was talking to Ino and Hinata and Sakura was talking to Kirara and Yuki, so they were in different places, but not far from each other. Though from the back, both looked somewhat the same, so it would be easy to confuse the sisters.

With the boys, they're just sitting on the bleachers because they want to stay away from everyone. Naruto was talking to Lee when he spotted a pink haired female from far away. He turned to the rest of the guys, "Hey guys! Look Sakura grew her hair out again!" They move their stuff closer and they all walk over to the girls. Then Naruto decides to run up to pink haired female to talk to her. "Hey Sakura! You grew your hair long again!!"

Ino starts to laugh silently to herself and Hinata is just standing there, blushing. Katana turned around and looked at the blonde boy with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had the "WTF?" face on and exclaimed, "Hey, you're not Sakura!" Then he fainted onto the floor, twitching. At that moment Sakura decided to talk to her sister and walked onto the scene. She opened her mouth to speak and spotted Naruto on the floor. "What…happened here? Is…Naruto dead??...THIS….THIS…IS THE FUCKIN BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air.

Katana put her sister's hands back down again and spoke, "He's not dead, Saku. He's going to start foaming at the mouth." And as if on cue Naruto started foaming at the mouth.

"Ew." Sakura nudged Naruto with her foot and Naruto twitched more. Then Yuki came running over with Kirara trailing behind her because Yuki saw foam. Yuki stopped a foot from Naruto and pointed at him while gaping, "COOL! FOAM!" She was about to lunge at him to start poking him, but, luckily, she stopped right next Katana, who knew all the points to knock an opponent unconscious or into a peaceful state. Before Yuki could lunge, Katana grabbed her ear, put pressure on it, and, in an instant, Yuki was knocked into a state of peacefulness. Then Katana let go of Yuki's ear and kneeled down at Naruto's feet, then pinched the skin above his knee. As a result, Naruto jumped up and yelled, "OKAY! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Katana got up with a smile on her face, "Unbelievable."

Naruto remembered what he was ranting about, "HEY YOU! ARE YOU A SAKURA IMPERSONATOR?!"

"No."

Naruto turned to Sakura, who was just laughing her butt off silently, "Sakura? Who is that?" he pointed at her sister, "Why does she look like you?"

Sakura's laughter died down to a smile, "Guys, meet my sister, Katana, and her friends, Yuki," she pointed at Yuki's peaceful yet drooling form, "and Kirara." she then pointed at Kirara, who had a purring Aiko in her arms. The guys said their hellos and the Gym teacher came in. Earlier, Ino and Hinata informed Katana that their Gym teacher, Gai-sensei, wasn't strict and that he would have outbursts at the most random times. Everyone sat on the bleachers as he explained how Gym class was going to be. "Alright, everyone! I am Gai-sensei and I will be teaching this year as well! For Gym, it will be the same as last year, _but_ you have another choice!" the class began to murmur, "The other choice is the Taijutsu class, where you'll train twice as hard in Taijutsu than in regular Gym." The class began to murmur even more and Gai-sensei started again, "Okay, regular Gym will be taught by Kakashi-sensei again, so regular Gym class stays on this side and the Taijutsu class on the bleachers behind me!" he jerked a thumb at the bleachers behind him. "Let's go!"

Most of the regular class was made up of girls and most of the boys stood up to go to the Taijutsu class. (Lee jumped up in joy, gave Gai-sensei a squeezing hug, which made Gai-sensei hug back twice as hard, then ran to the bleachers faster than anyone else.) Katana was happy and sad that none of the girls stood up to go to the Taijutsu class. Happy because she would feel special, and sad because none of the girls had any courage to go to the Taijutsu class. Katana herself was considered a Taijutsu specialist back at the Sound High School, so she was going for the Taijutsu class and plus…she really wanted to be in that tournament later in the year.

Back at Sound High, mostly everyone knew that the demon inside her, Rekka, is based more on Taijutsu, but they didn't know Rekka also knows Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. That became Katana's secret weapon for the tournament later. Katana stood up and every girl looked up in awe except Yuki and Kirara, whom also stood up. Sakura became worried because she didn't remember the memory of her and her sister having Taijutsu training together, but remembering that her sister loved to show off girls could do anything boys could do. "Katana, where are you going??"

"The Taijutsu class."

"But why? No girl has ever gone to the Taijutsu class before!"

Katana smiled at Ino, "Well, then this will be the first."

Ino smiled back, "You know, Sakura, it could be fun."

Sakura gave the other girls a worried look, "Guys?"

"I'm okay with it. Plus I need to work more on my Taijutsu anyways." Tenten answered.

Temari shrugged, "I don't give a damn where you guys go, I'll always follow."

Hinata gave her best friend a reassuring look, "I'll be okay, let's go!"

Sakura sighed and gave in, "Fine, let's go." Katana descended down the bleachers with the girls following her. She then stopped next to Gai-sensei, who was looking at his clipboard, "Name?"

Katana smiled, "Haruno Konimitsu."

"Okay. Go ove-" Gai-sensei looked up and saw for the first time in his life, a group of girls that wanted to get into the Taijutsu class. "Wow. Girls have never signed up for the Taijutsu class before…I'm so proud of you girls! But I want to see a few of you girls fight against some of the boys over there, just to see if you girls have the potential of a Taijutsu specialist."

Katana, Kirara, and Yuki raised their hands automatically. "Well, alright! Let's see…" Gai-sensei trailed off as he went through the papers on his clipboard, "Ah, Haruno Konimitsu, Karamito Yukina, and Itumi Kirara, you three transferred from Sound High School, so you are three new faces here in this school! Well then, it will take a while to sort everyone into the right classes, so tomorrow we'll have you girls fight three volunteers from the class." He turned to Sakura and the rest, "Okay, I'll need you're names as well, so I don't have to search through all of these papers." They nodded and got in a straight line.

Five minutes later, Gai-sensei was done and he had the girls sit in the middle of the gym, so no one would bother them. Sakura became curious why her sister wanted to join the Taijutsu class, even though she already knew her sister was already good at it, so she scooted over to her, "Katana, why do you want to go to the Taijutsu class? You're already good at Taijutsu!"

"Well, I want to keep my training up, and since I don't live in Sound with Miko-sensei, I have to do training similar to how he trained us."

"Oh okay…Did we ever train together when we were little?"

"You don't remember us training together when we were little kids?"

"Mmm, not really…"

"Okay then, close your eyes and concentrate, but don't concentrate too hard or else your brain might explode." She joked.

Sakura giggled, "Okay, Katana, whatever you say." And so Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate, but then felt a finger on her temple. Before she could ask who was poking her, the memory her sister was talking about flashed through her mind.

_Flashback – Sakura and Katana are 5 years old._

_Sakura and Katana are in the backyard, practicing their Taijutsu, with their big brother, Shuriken, watching over them. Little Sakura was trying to do a back handspring, but every time she would flip backwards and try to land on her hands to spring back, she'd miss and fall flat on her stomach or her knees. Now Sakura was sitting there with a scrape on her knee. She looked over at her brother, but he already fell asleep, and then she glanced at her sister, but her back was turned and she was practicing her punches on a rock, and, oddly, every time she punched it, a piece of rock would chip off. Sakura began to sniffle and was about to cry, but the sound of little rocks hitting the ground stopped and she heard her sister hurry over. "Saku! Are you alright?!"_

_Sakura began to sniffle more and her eyes started watering, "N-no…"_

"_Oh, come now, Saku. Don't cry. Be strong! And I told you before, if you were hurt, just scream for me or Onii-san (Shuriken)…"_

"_S-sowwy, Onee-chan…-sniffle-"_

"_It's okay, Saku. Now didn't I also tell you that you were better off as a medic ninja?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Okay. Well then, puts both of your hands on your knee and pump chakra into it, like Shuriken showed you yesterday."_

"…" _Sakura did what she was told and soon the wound on her knee was healed and Sakura became happy in an instant, "K-katana! I did it! Haha!"_

_Because of all the commotion, Shuriken woke up and rushed over, "What's happening, is Saku dying?!"_

"_You know, Onii-san, if you were awake, I THINK YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN SAKU HEAL HERSELF!" Katana yelled at her big brother._

_Sakura stood up and smiled as she watched her siblings bicker over one simple injury._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura opened her right eye, pointed at her sister, and laughed. "What's so funny? I'm not the one that couldn't do a simple back handspring." Katana smirked as she took her finger off Sakura's temple.

"Oooh, shut up!"

"Heh."

Both sisters got over it and Sakura used the rest of the second period and their 20 minute break to explain their last four classes and the way the teachers taught the class. Third period, or Art Class, was taught by Asuma, Fourth period, or Health, was taught by Jiraiya, Fifth period, or Trigonometry, was taught by Kurenai, and Sixth period, or History, was taught by that old guy that would drone on and on about nothing, you know, the one that never took notice what went on behind him when he would start writing on the board, so students would either ditch or sleep or whatever they wanted to do.

Art Class and Health passed by quickly and Lunch came fast. When the Sound kunoichi trio entered the Lunch area where Second-years and up ate, Katana first noticed a large chain-link fence that cut off some part of the Lunch area. "Hey, Saku, what's the fence for?"

"Ah, you didn't know this before because we ate at the other Lunch area. Konoha High and Konoha Academy's Lunch areas were connected until they were "separated" by that fence. But sadly, we still have to see the snobbish ugly rich people."

"Haha, Saku made a funny."

"Oh, haha. Heh, by the way, our Lunch area isn't based on cliques, it doesn't matter here. On the other hand, _their_ Lunch area is based on groups. Sadly, the _really_ snobbish ugly rich people sit near the fence."

"Eww. I want to sit near the fence."

"Aha! I knew you would want to."

"Sure, sure, Saku. I want to sit _next_ to the fence." Katana gave her sister her infamous psycho smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, smiled then informed the rest of the group that there would be a seating chart change because the Sound kunoichi trio wanted to sit closest to the fence. So here's the seating chart ((Chan: They're sitting on benches!!)):

Katana and Yuki are across from each other and they're right next to the fence. Next to Yuki are Kirara, Ino, and Temari. Next to Katana are Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

The boy's table – Next to the fence are Gaara and Naruto. Next to Gaara are Lee, Kankurou, and Kiba. Then next to Naruto are Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino.

Once the "popular" people of KA sat down at their tables on the other side of the fence, Kirara and Yuki would inform Neji of Katana's plan that would start the next day. Since Neji was their spy, he was supposed to sit next to the fence, next to Yuki. The Sound kunoichi knew Neji because he would come and visit his cousin, Hinata. During his visits, Yuki grew a liking to the boy because she thought he was sweet and caring. (Oh boy, she's in for a surprise, isn't she?) While they waited, Katana was happily chomping away at an apple, her sister was poking at her food with a fork, Hinata just stared at her food, Yuki and Kirara were playing paper football, Aiko was playing with a little paper ball, thinking it was a ball of yarn, and Temari and Tenten were chatting about some battle techniques.

Naruto was playing around with his food, Gaara just glared at his food because he thought he saw it twitch, Lee stared at Gaara's food, too, because he also thought he saw it twitch, Shikamaru was sleeping with his head on the table, Chouji was eating his lunch and Shikamaru's, Shino was watching ants march along the table and take his food to their little ant colony, (_Take my food to your colony, to your queen, my lovely ants!_) and Kiba and Kankurou were watching Akamaru play with a puppet that Kankurou made for the little puppy.

Finally, after five minutes of boredom, the "popular" people came and sat at their tables. Of course, Neji quickly took his seat next to Yuki. Kirara sat up and made more paper footballs under the table when Yuki handed her paper. They began to play again, but Kirara aimed the first one at Neji's head. He simply glanced over at Kirara, who was trying her best to keep her laughter in, and smiled. The paper football landed on his lap, thankfully, so he used his Byakugan to read the note.

_Neji,_

_Katana has another devious plot for the little Uchiha. It's going to start tomorrow, so gather the guys to the mansion later today, okay? Make sure you aren't seen!_

_:hearts: Yuki & Kirara :3 … and Aiko._ (Aiko meowed at the time he read the last part.)

Neji looked at Yuki from the corner of his eye and smiled. He could see Yuki grinning like an idiot while poking at Aiko, Katana chomping away at Sakura's apple until she realized there was a worm in it (then she spit it out all over Yuki, who started yelling at her), and Kirara making a frog out of origami paper. He laughed inwardly at his three new friends…

* * *

Chan: Well, okay. This is the new story that I'll actually have ideas for. :)

Please R&R!! (Press that pretty little purple button that says 'Go'.) :D Flames welcome too, but please, not too harsh. )X

I won't update unless I get two or more reviews. :) And they can't be from the same person. -coughCAMIcough-


	2. I'm going to do what!

**Title:** The Tournament

**Summary:** Two rival schools, Konoha High School and Konoha Academy for the Gifted, have a tournament to prove which school has the better fighters. And it seems that Sakura's twin sister, Katana, wants to join because there haven't been any girls that have succeeded in winning the tournament. Will she be the first girl to win the tournament?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto and I never will.

**Pairings:** My favorite pairings! Yay!

_Thoughts/Stress on words_

_**Inner Sakura (Jinmay), Shukaku, or Rekka speaking**_

* * *

Chapter 2: "I'm going to do what?!"

_(( FastForward-- Mansion! ))_

The girls went inside and dispersed to do whatever they wanted to do. Katana, Saku, Ino, and Temari went upstairs, Kirara and Yuki went into the kitchen to fix up something to eat for their hungry stomachs, and Tenten and Hinata plopped onto the couch to watch tv for a while. Tenten and Hinata got bored about five minutes later and decided to go upstairs, and when Yuki and Kirara finished in the kitchen, they also trudged upstairs.

Ten minutes after, Katana came downstairs with a tight faded orange shirt and gray basketball shorts. She quickly went into the kitchen to grab an apple before she entered the living room to watch tv. She turned it on and was about to sit down…until someone started banging on the door multiple times. Katana growled and walked very slowly to the door, bitten apple in hand. Since she was pissed, she slammed the door open and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

She opened her eyes so she could glare at the person, but they interrupted her, "K-k-katana…it's f-f-freezing, c-c-c'mon l-let us in already!"

It was Neji and the rest of the boys, shivering in the cold. Katana felt a draft on her legs and knew that they could've been frozen by now. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?!"

She quickly ushered them into the warm mansion and shut the door, locking all five locks. "Why didn't you guys bring umbrellas or jackets or something?!"

"It started raining once we were close to your house!!" Naruto complained.

Katana sighed, "Okay, just stay in the living room and I'll get you guys some tea and some towels to dry off." she quickly glared at Kiba and Akamaru, "Don't you guys even try to shake off the water on yourselves in this house."

Naruto spoke up before Katana entered the kitchen, "How are you just wearing shorts?!"

"Because it's very very cold in this house, Naruto!" she replied in a sarcastic tone while everyone else snickered.

The boys made themselves comfortable in the living room while Katana served them tea. She sighed happily when she gave the last cup to Gaara, "I'll go fetch the girls, so we can explain what we're going to do to the Uchiha sometime this week."

Three seconds later, Katana came down with towels and the girls trailing behind her. She handed towels to their wet guests and quickly sat down in an open space. Sakura, of course, sat next to her sister while Yuki was at her left. The rest of the girls simply sat down in other open spaces in the 'circle'. Neji was the first to speak up, "Okay, Katana. What is this 'devious' pla- ?" Katana quickly ducked underneath the coffee table before Neji could finish, "Uh, Kata- ?"

"Keep your pantyhose on, granny." she replied while everyone laughed.

"Hey!- " she interrupted him yet again with the loud ripping of tape. "You know, Katana, I'm- !"

"Ah! Here we go!" Katana sat up straight again and dropped a huge piece of paper with drawings on the coffee table.

Neji raised his eyebrow and decided to just shut his mouth when Katana began pointing and explaining what was on the paper, "This Friday, they're taking out the fence that separates KH (Konoha High) and KA (Konoha Academy) until next Friday so they can repair something in the cafeteria. And since both principals said we're having free periods until next Friday that means we can wander around _both_ campuses."

"So, where are we going with this?" Neji asked.

"Sakura will explain that."

Sakura smiled a bit and continued with the plan, "Since our campuses will combined at the time being, they don't have a dress code which also means, we can blend in quite nicely."

Neji nodded, "Are we going to launch this plan in KA?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Mhmm...Go on with this plan. I'm itching to hear it." he smiled a bit evilly.

"We all know how much Sasuke loves the attention from girls, yes?" everyone nodded so she continued, "We decided to pick one or two girls to play 'hard to get' and just simply play with his emotions."

"And who is this 'lucky' girl and/or girls?"

"That's the problem, we can't decide!"

Shikamaru spoke up, "Why can't Ino do it? I mean, she used to like Sasuke after all."

Ino sighed forcefully, "I refuse."

"Tenten?"

"Haha! No."

"Temari?"

"Try again."

"Yuki? Kirara? Hinata?!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Kirara shook her head as well as Hinata.

Tenten chimed in, "How 'bout Sakura and Katana?"

"WHAT?! No way!!" Sakura and Katana yelled at the same time.

"C'mon, you guys! Katana, would really good in the clothes you'd have to wear and Sakura, you too, I've noticed you've been losing weight since your sister moved in!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura quickly looked at her sister, who suddenly said, "I want to go talk to Sakura alone."

She grabbed Sakura's wrist swiftly and walked to the kitchen. She sat Sakura down and asked, "Do you want to, Saku?"

"I…don't know."

"Mm…why?"

"I fear I could just fall for him all over again…"

"Oh come on, Saku, I know you like someone else. When you're helping with the plan, you could just think about that one person." she gave her sister a warm smile.

Sakura blushed and also smiled back, "I guess I could do it then…But what about you?"

Katana was about to open her mouth to speak…but her inner demon's voice filled her head.

_**You know, you could do this for your sister…and everyone else that Uchiha kid has ever hurt, Katana.**_

_I'd…rather not._

_**Is it because your feelings for Gaara will get in the way? This plan could perhaps make Gaara jealous.**_

_Hm, I should've thought about that. Haha. You think Gaara will get jealous?_

_**Trust me, when you're not looking, the boy stares at you like he wants to eat you. Haha.**_

Katana rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, Saku. As long as you also go along with this."

Sakura smiled and both sisters walked out the kitchen. They quickly sat back down and said, "We'll do it."

Everyone smiled in agreement, now waiting for Friday…

(( _FastForward!! -- _It's Friday! Whoo! ))

Katana sighed as she stared in the mirror. She was still allowed to wear eyeliner and other various accessories she usually wore, just that she couldn't wear anything baggy or anything that covered what she usually loved to cover, like her legs. Katana sighed again and took another look at her outfit. The girls decided to dye Katana's hair black with mini orange streaks. She was wearing a black tank top with a black and orange striped tank top over it. She also wore black short shorts with a mini orange star pattern printed on them. On her arms, she had the same random colored plastic bracelets on her left and a black hand-warmer on her right hand. Katana looked down at her shoes, which were now her old black and white written all-over with black Sharpie Converse.

Someone started knocking on her door, "Katana! C'mon, we have to go!"

Katana quickly opened her door, finding that it was Sakura, also with black hair, but with some pink hair left as 'streaks'. Sakura almost had the same outfit except she had a white tank top and she had a tight black shirt that had a little rose sewn into the corner of her shirt over it, her shorts were plain black, and her shoes were red and black low-tops. Katana smiled and just grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her downstairs. "Okay, we're ready!" she yelled as they came down.

Temari did a wolf whistle, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!"

The Haruno sisters rolled their eyes. "Okay, Sakura and I will take my motorcycle, as a part of Phase I."

"Aye, aye cap'n!" the girls hugged Sakura and Katana 'good luck'.

They reached the KH parking lot within twenty minutes and saw the guys crowded around their own ride. Katana parked right next to Gaara's motorcycle and the sisters quickly got off to meet up with the rest of them. Kiba spoke up right away, "Do I know you two!?"

"Shut up, Kiba."

"She sounds like Katana, but she doesn't look like it!"

Katana went up to him and punched his arm. "Ow! Hey! It _is_ Katana!"

Kiba looked at Sakura, "Sakura???"

"Yep!"

"You guys did a pretty good job!"

Katana smiled, but it disappeared when she saw Sasuke descending down the steps to the parking lot towards them…

"Sasuke's coming."

"Saku, you ready?"

"Of course!"

"The plan starts now!"

* * *

Chan: Read and Review? Please? I'll give you a nice hug!! (: 


End file.
